wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Martin Luther King
|nascimento_local = Atlanta, GA, Estados Unidos |morte_data = }} |morte_local = Memphis, TN, Estados Unidos |nacionalidade = |ocupação = Pastor protestante, ativista |etnia = Afro-americano |nome_mãe = Alberta Williams King |nome_pai = Martin Luther King, Sr. |nobel = sim |principais_trabalhos = "Eu Tenho um Sonho" (1963) |prêmios = Nobel da Paz (1964) Medalha Presidencial da Liberdade (póstumo) Medalha de Ouro do Congresso (póstumo) |parentesco = |cônjuge = Coretta Scott King (1953-1968) |filhos = Yolanda King Martin Luther King III Dexter Scott King Bernice King |religião = Protestante |influências = Jesus, Abraham Lincoln, Mahatma Gandhi, Howard Thurman, Leo Tolstoy |influenciados = Barack Obama |website = |rodapé = |assinatura = }} Martin Luther King, Jr. (Atlanta, 15 de janeiro de 1929 — Memphis, 4 de abril de 1968) foi um pastor protestante e ativista político estadunidense. Tornou-se um dos mais importantes líderes do movimento dos direitos civis dos negros nos Estados Unidos, e no mundo, com uma campanha de não violência e de amor ao próximo. Um ministro Batista, King tornou-se um ativista dos direitos civis no início de sua carreira. Ele liderou em 1955 o boicote aos ônibus de Montgomery e ajudou a fundar a Conferência da Liderança Cristã do Sul (SCLC), em 1957, servindo como seu primeiro presidente. Seus esforços levaram à Marcha sobre Washington de 1963, onde ele fez seu discurso "I Have a Dream". Em 14 de outubro de 1964 King recebeu o Prémio Nobel da Paz pelo o combate à desigualdade racial através da não violência. Nos próximos anos que antecederam a sua morte, ele expandiu seu foco para incluir a pobreza e a Guerra do Vietnã, alienando muitos de seus aliados liberais com um discurso de 1967 intitulado "Além do Vietnã". King foi assassinado em 4 de abril de 1968, em Memphis, Tennessee. Ele recebeu postumamente a Medalha Presidencial da Liberdade em 1977 e Medalha de Ouro do Congresso em 2004; Dia de Martin Luther King, Jr. foi estabelecido como um feriado federal dos Estados Unidos em 1986. Centenas de ruas nos EUA também foram renomeadas em sua homenagem. Início de vida e educação Martin Luther King, Jr. nasceu em 15 de janeiro de 1929, em Atlanta, Geórgia. Filho de Martin Luther King, Sr. e de Alberta Williams King. Seu nome legal ao nascer era de "Michael King"; seu pai, que mudou seu nome de Michael a Martin Luther, disse mais tarde que o nome de Michael foi registrado incorretamente. Martin, Jr. era o filho do meio entre a irmã mais velha, Willie Christine King, e um irmão mais novo, Alfred Daniel Williams King. cantou com o coro da igreja em Atlanta na estréia filme E o Vento Levou. No entanto, mais tarde ele concluiu que a Bíblia tem "muitas verdades profundas que não se pode escapar" e decidiu entrar para o seminário. King era originalmente cético em relação a muitas das reivindicações do cristianismo. O mais impressionante foi, talvez, a sua negação inicial da ressurreição corporal de Jesus durante a Escola Dominical com treze anos de idade. A partir deste ponto, ele declarou: "as dúvidas começaram a brotar inexoravelmente". Ativismo político Em 1955, Rosa Parks, uma mulher negra, se negou a dar seu lugar num ônibus para uma mulher branca e foi presa. Os líderes negros da cidade organizaram um boicote aos ônibus de Montgomery para protestar contra a segregação racial em vigor no transporte. Durante a campanha de um ano e dezesseis dias, co-liderada por Martin Luther King, muitas ameaças foram feitas contra a sua vida, foi preso e viu sua casa ser atacada. O boicote foi encerrado com a decisão da Suprema Corte Americana em tornar ilegal a discriminação racial em transporte público. Depois dessa batalha, Martin Luther King participou da fundação da Conferência de Liderança Cristã do Sul (CLCS, ou em inglês, SCLC, Southern Christian Leadership Conference), em 1957. A CLCS deveria organizar o ativismo em torno da questão dos direitos civis. King manteve-se à frente da CLCS até sua morte, o que foi criticado pelo mais democrático e mais radical Comitê Não Violento de Coordenação Estudantil (CNVCE, ou em inglês, SNCC, Student Nonviolent Coordinating Committee). O CLCS era composto principalmente por comunidades negras ligadas a igrejas batistas. King era seguidor das ideias de desobediência civil não violenta preconizadas por Mohandas Gandhi (líder político indiano também conhecido como Mahatma Gandhi) e aplicava essas ideias nos protestos organizados pelo CLCS. King acertadamente previu que manifestações organizadas e não violentas contra o sistema de segregação predominante no sul dos Estados Unidos, atacadas de modo violento por autoridades racistas e com ampla cobertura da mídia, iriam criar uma opinião pública favorável ao cumprimento dos direitos civis; essa foi a ação fundamental que fez do debate acerca dos direitos civis o principal assunto político nos Estados Unidos a partir do começo da década de 1960. esquerda|300px|thumb|Martin Luther King Jr. profere o seu famoso discurso "Eu tenho um sonho" em março de 1963 frente ao Memorial Lincoln em Washington, durante a chamada "marcha pelo emprego e pela liberdade". Ele organizou e liderou marchas a fim de conseguir o direito ao voto, o fim da segregação, o fim das discriminações no trabalho e outros direitos civis básicos. A maior parte destes direitos foi, mais tarde, agregada à lei estado-unidense com a aprovação da Lei de Direitos Civis (1964), e da Lei de Direitos Eleitorais (1965). King e o CLCS escolheram com grande acerto os princípios do protesto não violento, ainda que como meio de provocar e irritar as autoridades racistas dos locais onde se davam os protestos - invariavelmente estes últimos retaliavam de forma violenta. O CLCS também participou dos protestos em Albany (Alabama) (1961-2), que não tiveram sucesso devido a divisões no seio da comunidade negra e também pela reação prudente das autoridades locais; a seguir, participou dos protestos em Birmingham (1963) e do protesto em St. Augustine, na Flórida (1964). King, o CLCS e o CNVCE uniram forças em dezembro de 1964, no protesto ocorrido na cidade de Selma (Alabama). Em 14 de outubro de 1964, King se tornou a pessoa mais jovem a receber o Nobel da Paz, que lhe foi outorgado em reconhecimento à sua nação e à sua liderança na resistência não violenta e pelo fim do preconceito racial nos Estados Unidos. Com colaboração parcial do CNVCE, King e o CLCS tentaram organizar uma marcha desde Selma até a capital do Alabama, Montgomery, a ter início dia 25 de março de 1965. Já haviam ocorrido duas tentativas de promover esta marcha, a primeira em 7 de março e a segunda em 9 de março. Na primeira, marcharam 525 pessoas por apenas seis blocos; a intervenção violenta da polícia interrompeu a marcha. As imagens da violência foram transmitidas para todo o país e o dia ganhou o apelido de Domingo Sangrento. King não participou dessa marcha: encontrava-se em negociações com o presidente estado-unidense e não deu sua aprovação para a marcha tão precoce. A segunda marcha foi interrompida por King nas proximidades da ponte Pettus, nos arredores de Selma, uma ação que parece ter sido negociada antecipadamente com líderes das cidades seguintes. Esse ato causou surpresa e indignação em muitos ativistas locais. A marcha, finalmente, se completou na terceira tentativa (25 de março de 1965), com a permissão e apoio do presidente Lyndon Johnson. Foi durante esta marcha que Stokely Carmichael (futuro líder dos Panteras Negras) criou a expressão "Black Power". Antes, em 1963, King foi um dos organizadores da marcha em Washington, que, inicialmente, deveria ser uma marcha de protesto, mas, depois de discussões com o então presidente John F. Kennedy, acabou se tornando quase que uma celebração das conquistas do movimento negro (e do governo) - o que irritou bastante ativistas mais radicais e menos ingênuos. A partir de 1965, o líder negro passou a duvidar das intenções estado-unidenses na Guerra do Vietnã. Em fevereiro e, novamente, em abril de 1967, King fez sérias críticas ao papel que os Estados Unidos desempenhavam na guerra. Em 1968, King e o SCLC organizaram uma campanha por justiça sócioeconômica, contra a pobreza (a "Campanha dos Pobres"), que tinha por objetivo principal garantir ajuda para as comunidades mais pobres do país. Também deve ser destacado o impacto que King teve nos espetáculos de entretenimento popular. Ele conversou com a atriz negra do seriado Star Trek original, Nichelle Nichols, quando ela ameaçava sair do programa. Nichelle acreditava que o papel não estava ajudando em nada sua carreira e que o estúdio a tratava mal, mas King a convenceu de que era importante para o negro ter um representante num dos programas mais populares da televisão. Morte Martin Luther King era odiado por muitos segregacionistas do sul, o que culminou em seu assassinato no dia 4 de abril de 1968, momentos antes de uma marcha, num hotel da cidade de Memphis. James Earl Ray confessou o crime, mas, anos depois, repudiou sua confissão. Encontra-se sepultado no Centro Martin Luther King Jr., Atlanta, Fulton County, Geórgia (Estados Unidos) nos Estados Unidos. A viúva de King, Coretta Scott King, junto com o restante da família do líder, venceu um processo civil contra Loyd Jowers, um homem que armou um escândalo ao dizer que lhe tinham oferecido 100 000 dólares pelo assassinato de King. Em 1986, foi estabelecido um feriado nacional nos Estados Unidos para homenagear Martin Luther King, o chamado Dia de Martin Luther King - sempre na terceira segunda-feira do mês de janeiro, data próxima ao aniversário de King. Em 1993, pela primeira vez, o feriado foi cumprido em todos os estados do país. Bibliografia * GARROW JR., David. The FBI and Martin Luther King. New York : Penguin Books, 1981. ISBN 0-14-006486-9 * BENNETT, Lerone. What manner of man: a biography of Martin Luther King, Jr. New York : Pocket Books, 1968 * BRANCH, Taylor. Parting the waters: America in the King years. New York : Simon and Schuster, 1989 Ligações externas * * * * Categoria:Naturais de Atlanta Categoria:Nobel da Paz Categoria:Pastores dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Pacifistas dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Batistas dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Ativistas dos direitos humanos Categoria:Religiosos assassinados Categoria:Políticos assassinados Categoria:Não violência Categoria:Batistas Categoria:Afro-americanos af:Martin Luther King Jr. an:Martin Luther King, Jr. ar:مارتن لوثر كنج arz:مارتين لوثر كينج as:মাৰ্টিন লুথাৰ কিং, অনুজ ast:Martin Luther King az:Martin Lüter Kinq bat-smg:Martins Lioterės Kėngs be:Марцін Лютэр Кінг be-x-old:Мартын Лютэр Кінг bg:Мартин Лутър Кинг bn:মার্টিন লুথার কিং, জুনিয়র bo:མར་ཏིན་ལུ་ཏར་ཁིན། br:Martin Luther King, Jr. bs:Martin Luther King, Jr. ca:Martin Luther King ckb:مارتین لووتەر کینگ cs:Martin Luther King cy:Martin Luther King da:Martin Luther King de:Martin Luther King diq:Martin Luther King, Jr. el:Μάρτιν Λούθερ Κινγκ en:Martin Luther King, Jr. eo:Martin Luther King es:Martin Luther King et:Martin Luther King eu:Martin Luther King fa:مارتین لوتر کینگ جونیور fi:Martin Luther King, Jr. fiu-vro:Kingi Martin Luther fo:Martin Luther King fr:Martin Luther King fy:Martin Luther King ga:Martin Luther King gan:馬丁·路德·金 gd:Martin Luther King, Jr. gl:Martin Luther King he:מרטין לותר קינג hi:मार्टिन लूथर किंग hif:Martin Luther King, Jr. hr:Martin Luther King, Jr. hu:Martin Luther King hy:Մարտին Լյութեր Քինգ ia:Martin Luther King, Jr. id:Martin Luther King, Jr. ig:Martin Luther King, Jr. ilo:Martin Luther King, Jr. io:Martin Luther King is:Martin Luther King, Jr. it:Martin Luther King ja:マーティン・ルーサー・キング・ジュニア jv:Martin Luther King, Jr. ka:მარტინ ლუთერ კინგი kk:Мартин Лютер Кинг km:ម៉ាទីន ឡូតធឺរ ឃីង kn:ಮಾರ್ಟಿನ್ ಲೂಥರ್ ಕಿಂಗ್ ko:마틴 루터 킹 2세 ku:Martin Luther King la:Martinus Lutherus King Jr. lb:Martin Luther King, Jr. lt:Martin Luther King lv:Martins Luters Kings mk:Мартин Лутер Кинг ml:മാർട്ടിൻ ലൂഥർ കിംഗ് ജൂനിയർ mn:Мартин Лютер Кинг mr:मार्टिन ल्यूथर किंग, जुनियर ms:Martin Luther King, Jr. mt:Martin Luther King Jr. my:မာတင်လူသာကင်း ဂျူနီယာ mzn:مارتین لوتر کینگ ne:मार्टिन लूथर किंग(जुनियर) nl:Martin Luther King nn:Martin Luther King jr. no:Martin Luther King jr. oc:Martin Luther King pl:Martin Luther King pms:Martin Luther King pnb:مارٹن لوتھر کنگ qu:Martin Luther King rm:Martin Luther King ro:Martin Luther King ru:Кинг, Мартин Лютер rue:Мартін Лутер Кінґ sc:Martin Luther King scn:Martin Luther King sco:Martin Luther King, Jr. sh:Martin Luther King, Jr. si:මාර්ටින් ලූතර් කිං simple:Martin Luther King, Jr. sk:Martin Luther King, Jr. sl:Martin Luther King mlajši so:Martin Luther King, sq:Martin Luther King sr:Мартин Лутер Кинг sv:Martin Luther King sw:Martin Luther King, Jr. ta:மார்ட்டின் லூதர் கிங் te:మార్టిన్ లూథర్ కింగ్ th:มาร์ติน ลูเทอร์ คิง จูเนียร์ tl:Martin Luther King, Jr. tr:Martin Luther King ug:مارتىن لوتىر كىڭ uk:Мартін Лютер Кінг ur:مارٹن لوتھر کنگ جونیئر uz:Martin Luther King vi:Martin Luther King wa:Martin Luther King war:Martin Luther King, Jr. wuu:马丁·路德·金 yi:מארטין לוטער קינג yo:Martin Luther King, Jr. zh:马丁·路德·金 zh-min-nan:Martin Luther King zh-yue:馬丁路德金